Chocolate Magic: Dark Spice
About Dark Spice is one of the series of Chocolate Magic, it is the fourth manga of the series. The cover of the page is chocolate in colour. It was Chocola with Cacao holding cup, and she look like sitting. At the back, Cacao's human version is there. The chocolate is Miel(Honey), Orangette(Orange with Chocolate), White Truffle(Known as White Chocolate too), Chocolate Waffle(using Waffle Maker) and Extra Dark Chocolate(Nothing special at all.) Stories The stories is 5, while the extra is 1. The stories is Extra Dark Chocolate: boundary of the black and white, Chocolate Waffle: The Closed World, White Truffle: The White Shadow, The Fragment of Orangette and Chocolate Miel: The Lasting Memories. ''Also this welcome and extra: ''Welcome to Chocolat Noir and Extra drawing: Chocola's Magic!. Synopsis Extra Dark Chocolate: Boundary of the Black and White Characters: Kaga, Izuka, Yokozawa and Kanehara. The story begins when Kaga-san came to Chocolate Noir and take the Extra Dark Chocolate. While at school, the teacher says that Izuka-san always bought accessories to school, but Izuka still complains that if she didn't bought all of that, she was just wanted to die. Then the teacher got lazy of all her complains and let Izuka to take back her accessories. Izuka was happy and saw Kaga-san searching something behind the bushes. Izuka ask what are she searching for, but Kaga-san replied to leave her alone. Izuka-san was worried, so she helped Kaga-san to search for it. Kaga-san said it was her bag, inside it was a chocolate. Can Kaga-san and Izuka-san find the bag? Will Kaga-san eat the chocolate or not? Or what's gonna happen? Chocolate Waffle: The Closed World Characters: Misora Kaho, Fukumura Akira and Koure. Chocola was searching for a waffle maker, and she didn't notice that she made all the kitchen a mess. While she was looking for Cacao, she saw a book and touch it. She has entered the book, and found out that it may Cacao's fault, so he was looking for Cacao there. Then she saw a situation where Misora Kaho wanted to let out her feelings to Fukumura Akira, but it wasn't working. Then she saw Cacao, she pulled his tail and Cacao was a bit surprised. Then Cacao explained everything. Then Chocola and Cacao go back where Kaho-san burst out,crying. She goes to the library and take the book. The book was similar to the book where Chocola touch it. Then, a magic happens. It happens that Kaho-san turn back the time. What is happening, actually? Can Chocola and Cacao get out of the book? What's going to happen to Kaho-san? White Truffle: The White Shadow Characters: Nanase Sayo, Koyama Sayo, Koyama. At the Reito High School, a new girl in year 2 class 2 introduce herself as Nanase Sayo, and everyone in the class makes a weird act. Nanase-san becames surprised and goes back to her seat. When there's no teacher at class, the two friends came to Nanase's place, and Nanase misunderstood that they wanted to bully her. They said that's not it, and Nanase says that's weird. Koyama then appears, makes Nanase had a crush on him, saying he's handsome and cute. She ask what his name at the two friends, and they replied Koyama. She goes to Koyama seat and said, "Is you're name Koyama?" ''Two of friends bumped. Then she introduced herself, and when Koyama stares she pushed Koyama, fell from the chair. Koyama says that the name didn't suit her with her attitude. She got mad. At recess, when Nanase-san was about to round the school, she saw Koyama at the rooftop. She misunderstood that Koyama wanted to kill himself, but it wasn't. She said sorry, and then Koyama wants to go down from the rooftop. But then Blanche appeared. Why does Blanche suddenly appeared? What is going to happen to Koyama and Nanase-san? The Fragment of Orangette Characters: Sakai, Akiguchi Miyako, Futaba. ''To be added Chocolate Miel: The Lasting Memories Ichinose Yui, Shimanaka, Sanada. To be added Welcome to Chocolat Noir Extra Dark Chocolate> This chocolate is bitter like medicine. I really don't like bitter chocolate, so I dilute it like a hot chocolate, then I can drink it. Our body will became cold-to-hot... Chocolate Waffle> When I writing this story, I really wanted to buy the mould. I always think, "It's fun when I enter a comic book.. But I don't want to enter a scary book like this~" White Truffle> This is the first time, White Truffle is here! White chocolate is mixed with coco butter, milk and sugar. Orangette> Orangette is an orange slices marinade with sugar and pour out the chocolate. I love the shape that looks like sun. A girl that plays sports = cool = stylish = orange! It would be Orangette! This is my favourite chocolate.The combination taste of the orange slices and the chocolate really tasty! Miel> Miel means "Honey" in French. Chocolate Miel is a chocolate filled with honey. The taste of the honey has a love image to me. The sweet taste is extremely can forget who are we had coupled with. Extra drawing: Chocola's Magic! This extra is about the Chocolate Magic becoming an anime. The voice: Yukana, as Chocola, Miyata Kouki, Cacao. Costumer: Takahashi Mikako, 1st costumer Miyatani Shion, Kawashima Ritsu, voice actor Fujimura Ayumu, 2nd costumer and MIzushima Takashiro as Ootsuki Eiji. The chocolate name is "Meringue au Chocolat", a golden chocolate with a music-like shaped chocolate. The title of the story is "Meringue au Chocolat: The Sad Melody,". Trivia * This is the first book that Chocola has different outfit, the second being Evil Essence, Fruity Flavour and the rest. * This is the only book that the front color is chocolate. * The story Extra Dark Chocolate is the only one that doesn't related to Valentine, or love. * Nanase-san from White Truffle is the only character in Dark Spice who the one that has a crush from the first met, even though she is first time at the new school. * Orangette is the only story that has been related to sports in Dark Spice. * The side of the book is not star and half-moon, but a chocolate bubble-like.